


Monsta GO!

by eab5c5



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Romance, basically just a combination of pokemon go & that husband clicky game, more pairings & characters will be added once they pop up, possible i.m harem tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: Changkyun absolutely refused to be sucked into the hole of mobile gaming. That is, until his sister convinced him to try out this new one.





	1. Prologue: Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> \+ oh my god. okay, so i was inspired to write this after seeing a few pokemon go edits with monsta x members floating around tumblr. also by the husband and/or wife collecting game my friends have been addicted to lately. the twist, each member comes into his actual life once he unlocks them or whatever. i don't know what direction i'm going in (changkyun grows a harem? *bricked*). anyways, i do hope you enjoy! p.s. - tags will be added accordingly when more pairings come into play.

  "All you have to do is tap the screen and collect these little candies."

  "Sounds stupid."

  "Come on, Changkyun." she whines, kicking her legs up and down and staring him. The younger tries to ignore it as he focuses on the _real_ game he's playing. For 30 minutes now his sister's been trying to compel him to play some new phone game that just came out. 

  He pauses his game when she doesn't stop looking. 

  "Why do you want me to play so bad?"

  "It's fun! Besides, it'll get you out of the house. You never leave 'cause you're too busy in your room."

  "Yeah, because it's my room."

  Mina rolls her eyes before shifting on the bed, sitting up to swing her legs over the edge. She brings the phone up to his face to show him the disgustingly baby pink title screen of something in Japanese characters. 

  "It's called Monsta GO!"

  "Why?"

  "I don't know. Anyways, you press play and type in your name and age to play. After that, all you have to do is tap the screen, like I said."

  When she tosses the object to him Changkyun finally realizes that it's own. 

  "You didn't have to download it on my phone." he grumbles, only peering at the screen one more moment before turning it off. Pushing it into his sweatshirt pocket he turns away to face the TV again and pick up his controller. 

  After a few minutes of continuing his game Mina sighs and stands. It seems she's given up. 

  "Promise me you'll at least try it."

  "Uh-huh."

  He doesn't look away from the television. 

  Huffing, Mina exits the room and shuts the door a little harder than necessary. Once she's gone Changkyun is fully focused on defeating the boss monster of the game...all the way until nighttime. 

  He turns off the console, only to glance outside and see that the sun's set.

  Changkyun is too lazy to brush his teeth or change his clothes, even get up from the floor. Instead, he leans his back against the foot of his bed and fishes his phone from his pocket. The screen comes to life in a second, displaying a bright 10:34 and a notification for his aunt's birthday. Bypassing them he unlocks it - only to find that horrid girly title screen. 

  Just as he's about to exit out of the game, _forever_ , Changkyun hesitates.

  He's bored, and doesn't actually feel like sleeping just yet. Without much more convincing he taps the play button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ prologue is shit but i'm too busy to write a full chapter just yet. just wait a bit and i hope to deliver something you'll find worthwhile for a read! the first boyfriend will be introduced too so...stay tuned for that.


	2. Level One: The Sweet Boyfriend

  While the game is simple enough, something you could even call boring, Changkyun finds himself curled up against his pillow on the last sub-unit of level one. His thumb dashes across the screen in a flurry, connecting lines of bouquets and teddy bears. In the upper right corner of the screen a silhouette with a question mark cheers him on from time to time.

  _'You can do it! Believe in yourself! I'm sure we'll be meeting real soon.'_

  He wishes the game had a mute function. The background music plays at a set volume, cutesy going round in a loop. 

  Yawning, Changkyun wonders if he should keep playing. He's still tired, more than he was before, but as he gets closer and closer to beating the level he struggles to keep his eyes open. 

  Just before the counter on the bottom of the screen reaches full capacity his eyes close of their own accord. His finger moves a few more times, barely moving the collumn and allowing his points to start depleting. 

  

  Changkyun wakes up with a crick in his neck, sun in his eyes and arms around his waist.

  His eyes fly open upon that final thought but he doesn't dare move. What if it's a burglar? Or, maybe, just maybe, someone in the process of murdering him _right now_?

  Thankfully, his whirlwind thoughts are dispersed by a light snore and arms wrapping tighter around his waist. Whoever's behind him is bigger than he is, ruling out his sister or any other family members besides his father, but even then it couldn't be him - he was away for business and just wasn't the type. A friend? Changkyun wishes he could say so, but he doesn't actually have friends. He's closest with his sister and only interacts with people his age at school. Which means, whoever is hugging him right now and lying in his bed, is a stranger.

  Trying not to wake them up Changkyun slowly starts to turn around in their grip. He winces at the strain it puts on his neck, but ignores it for the time being. _He has more important things to deal with_.

  When he's fully turned around he's met with a crop of blonde hair and...that's about it. If Changkyun wants to see more he has to shift lower, because their head is tucked into his neck above his chest. Just as he's about to do that they tighten their hold and burrow until their head is under his chin.

  Changkyun sighs, not knowing what to do. 

  Even thought it seems like they haven't done anything to him in his sleep he couldn't be sure. Plus, it was a stranger! Red lights should be going off in his head, but the boy is tired and feels sleep invading his eyelids.

  Luckily enough, common sense kicks in and he starts to remove himself from their arms.

  He manages to pry one of them away before it tightens again, and he sighs once more, having enough of this struggle and resorting to using his legs. Changkyun, in a fit of teenage annoyance, is able to not only break away but kick the figure off his bed. 

  "Ow!"

  Flinching as he hears them land on the floor, quite hard in fact, Changkyun gathers himself to peer over the edge.

  He doesn't expect to meet the eyes of a man, a handsome one at that. Blinking, the boy takes in his features - pale skin, defined muscles and, _wow_ , an eye color that certainly can't be real - and finds that he's at a loss for words. How did _this guy_ end up in _his_ bed?

  "Um, sorry?" he says, voice trailing up like a question because he doesn't _need_ to apologize. After all, they're the one who trespassed into his room.

  "You should be sorry." is the reply, accompanied by a small pout that tugs at Changkyun's heart, just a little. He's usually never weak for the pouting act but this guy - whoever he is - pulls it off well. "All I wanted to do was cuddle."

  "Woah, stop right there. I don't even know you."

  "Of course you do!"

  Suddenly he's standing up, and Changkyun is reeling back to the middle of his bed. He doesn't want to stand up seeing as the other is definitely taller than him. Changkyun feels like his bed is the safest place to be, even though it's really not. 

  "What do you mean?" he sighs, exasperated and only now just coming down from his adrenaline rush. "I've never seen you in my life."

  "Yes, you have. I'm, I uh..."  They seem to be at a loss for words. Changkyun takes it as a chance to see what time it is, searching for his phone among the twisted comforter and plethora of pillows. When the sleek object is in his grasp he goes back to hearing what the man has to say, all the while contemplating whether or not he should dial the police. "Where I come from everything is pink and-there! That's what I'm talking about!"

  "Woah!"

  The man practically jumps on the bed, slamming into Changkyun's side by accident and reaching for the phone. Just like the night before, cutesy music pushes through the speakers as pink covers the expanse of his screen. 

  Changkyun blanches and stares at him. 

  "You're saying you're from the game?" he asks slowly, not liking the way the words taste in his mouth because _that can't be possible_.

  "Mm-hm." 

  Without words they take the phone out of Changkyun's hands and start going through the game. It takes a few moments for Changkyun to get annoyed, reaching out to take it back. 

  "Come on, just-"

  "Here!"

  Like his sister did earlier, he shoves the phone in the boy's face to show him what's on the screen. Scowling, Changkyun takes it out of his hand to peer down at the pixelated display. In middle of the top half of the screen is a face and below it a name, characteristics and something called an affection level. 

  "Hoseok?" he asks, looking up and staring at the man. 

  "That's my name."

  "You're joking."

  He pouts again, "No, I'm not."

  "Oh, yeah? Prove it to me."

  "How?"

  "I don't know! Do something that shows you're from the game."

  Changkyun thinks he's won, until the other is taking his wrists and pulling him closer. 

  "H-Hey! What are you do-"

  They put Changkyun's arms around their shoulders and the phone vibrates while making a 'ding!' noise. Scrambling back, he looks down to see a change in the game. The affection meter rose by ten points.

  Staring at the man who looks expectant he suddenly reaches out and pinches his arm.

  "Ow!"

  The phone vibrates again and plays a loud buzzing tone. The affection meter falls by five points.

  "You have got be kidding me."

  "I told you I'm not!"

  Their voice is far away, Changkyun trying to make sense of the situation as best as he can. How did they come out of the game? Why do they even exist in the first place? Why, oh why, did he let his sister download this to his phone?

  Changkyun's thoughts are too much, and he finds himself resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder by accident. 

  The phone vibrates ('ding!') and he groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ i hope you liked it! i'm not the the best writer, but i think this chapter turned out pretty well (even if it is short). anyways, chapter 3 should be coming sometime. sorry this update took so long! i've been swamped by school lately which is why i couldn't post it until now. that being said, thanks for reading! comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
